watchmenfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Matt William Hart
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to File:2019 Coming Soon The World We Made HBO! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TimmyQuivy (help forum | blog) 22:20, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager introduction Hi Matt! My name is Marcus, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for Watchmen Wiki. I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. I see you wish to adopt it but also may need help with CSS. That's where I can be of assistance. Additionally, if you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my talk page.TIMESHADE |T - | 19:42, May 17, 2019 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with the wiki!--Antonio R. Castro (dejar un mensaje) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 06:52, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Hello, Admin. I think we need make tv series logo from homepage, we can make add new actor from tv series, in character with tv series and movie? EDITORo (talk) 15:07, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Assistance Hey, congrats on the recent adoption. Is there anything I can do to help you move forward? As Watchmen is a focus IP of Fandom, we'd like to get things shaped nicely for the upcoming HBO series. Is there anything I can help you with, such as perhaps creating a background to showcase the HBO series, or new wordmark, updating the main page, CSS, etc?TIMESHADE |T - | 19:41, May 31, 2019 (UTC) ::Hi Matt! I just jump in here to follow the conversation behind TimeShade. I'm a community manager in TV/Movies, and I will team up with TimeShade to give you full support and help on this wiki. We are currently working on a plan to help you attract more users to this wiki once the show is released, and I will share more details once it's finalized. Hope you feel excited about it! Please do let me know if you have any ideas or what help we can provide on the content side on this wiki to make it more successful. Keep in touch! Chen Hi TimeShade and Chen These couple of days i've been busy trying to create new wordmark and graphic background for the wiki. While it seems that i need more time on the wordmark, i'm having some issue on the background and CSS. I'm hoping you guys can help me with this stuff. And about the plan, can't wait to hear it from you guys. Thanks you. Matt William Hart (talk) 01:44, June 1, 2019 (UTC) :I'll be more than happy to assist with the background and wordmark. Are there any specifications you'd like? Any wiki you'd like me to model from? TIMESHADE |T - | 21:48, June 1, 2019 (UTC) Hello, i want to talk you in discord please becuase we will talk about your wikia. EDITORo (talk) 19:12, June 3, 2019 (UTC) Mediawiki Update Hey Matt,if you haven't read yesterday's community central accouncement yet, feel free to check it out. It's fairly big news regarding an upcoming MediaWiki update! TIMESHADE |T - | 21:08, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Im not happy with you now because you deleted my page for no reason and you copied my page, you made new page look like this page is same! :( EDITORo (talk) 23:37, June 23, 2019 (UTC) Oficial Fandom Discord Hey Matt, if you haven't read the latest Community Central blog post, we'd like to inform you that Fandom has their very own Discord server. Feel free to join and check it out if you'd like. The vanity url is https://discord.gg/Fandom. Also we've noticed you've been a little inactive. Since this is one of the focus IP's, we'd really like to get things going before the release. Is there any specific areas you'd like help aside from what you previously asked?TIMESHADE |T - | 19:50, July 12, 2019 (UTC) New trailer Hey Matt, the first full trailer for Watchmen came out today at SDCC. What'd you think of it? And just an update on the helping with designs, any type of designs you'd like help with in particular?TIMESHADE |T - | 18:19, July 20, 2019 (UTC) New Analytics Hello Matt, In case you didn't hear, a new Analytics dashboard has just been introduced! This should give a clearer understanding of search terms viewers are using and which devices they come from. All you need to do is visit . can also be used for more details about the Analytics dashboard. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask as usual.TIMESHADE |T - | 20:12, August 9, 2019 (UTC) Mainpage Hello Matt, with the show premiering in about 2 months, I've laid out the foundation of the new mainpage. Once more assets for the TV series are released, such as character portraits, I'll be adding them with the current character gallery. This layout should bring more focus to the content. Are there any comments or opinions toward the updates I made?TIMESHADE |T - | 21:21, August 20, 2019 (UTC) Introducing the Editor Rewards program Hey Matt, in case you haven't read the Community Central blog from earlier this week, Fandom officially announced the Editor Rewards program. Fandom has been looking for ways to give back to users for the work they've done. Recently they have done things such as buy movie tickets, or offer products from their favorite fandoms. Stay tuned as perhaps you, your co-admins, or other contributors for this wiki may even be eligible! If you have any questions, feel free to comment on the blog so the Editor Experience team can answer directly.TIMESHADE |T - | 06:06, September 1, 2019 (UTC)